Taken From a Picture
by Carpe History
Summary: Drabbles that come from art I find on the internet  mainly from Pixiv . Mostly fluff. there will be several pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia.

**Title: **PD #1  
**Rating: **PG  
**Paring: **Hungary/Prussia  
**Theme: **none  
**Summary: **Hungary and prussia meet again.  
**Warnings:** none

* * *

Hungary was the one who found him in that dark backroom of Russia's house. The single light in the room illuminated Prussia- no, the GDR or East Germany now,was dim and cast the room into shadows. The man himself, was so beat up that he could barely move. It amazed her that he was still breathing. He was covered in blood and barely awake. His once dark blue uniform was stained black with blood.

He looked up at her and attempted to smile; all he really succeed in doing was making his face in to a pained grimace. Hungary's eyes began to tear up. She reached down to hold him against her chest. She ignored the blood that began to soak her green skirt.

"Ha ha, you can't... stay away from the... awesome me." Prussia said weakly. He took one of her hands and held as tightly as he could in his. His grip was weak. He stared at it as she just let the tears fall. "I knew ...you would not leave me... forever, Hungary."

Hungary just placed a kiss into his hair. And Prussia just looked into the distance.

* * *

Yep, short. This is the first in the series I call Picture Drabbles. They are based off of pictures I find off of Pixiv. The rest can be found on my live journal.

http:/ blade-cross .livejournal .com/ 15789. html (scroll down to the end to find the picture.) Since the link to this picture is dead I posted the actual art.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **PD #2  
**Rating**: PG  
**Paring**: Hungary/Prussia  
**Theme**: none  
**Summary**: Austria was not blind.  
**Warnings**: none

* * *

Austria was not blind. He knew that the uncouth man known as Prussia was in love with his ex wife. This revelation had come just before he married Hungary. He also knew that his ex wife was not as angry at Prussia as she wanted everyone to believe. The Aristocrat had known this for years, and has even expected something to come out of it but still, those two could surprise him at times.

Like now.

The living room had been far too quite for far too long. That is why Germany and he had gotten up to see of Hungary and Prussia had killed each other or at least if they had seriously maimed each other. Their arguments have gotten that bad before.

Germany had gotten to the door first. He stopped dead and then a slow smile spread across his face. Austria quickened his pace to reach the doorframe and froze. He was expecting blood or at least damage. But that was not what he saw.

On Germany's old stuffed couch lay Prussia, on his stomach, asleep in Hungary's lap who was leaning on Prussia's back, also asleep. Germany turned around and walked into the linen closet and retrieved a thick blanket. Both Countries entered the room quietly and as Austria leaned against the arm of the couch with a happy bittersweet smile, Germany wrapped the blanket around the sleeping couple.

This was one of the moments where Prussia's and Hungary's love for each other really came as a surprise.

* * *

**http:/ /www. pixiv. net /member _illust. php? mode=medium &illust_ id= 3685644  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: PD #3  
**Rating**: PG  
**Paring**: none  
**Theme**: none  
**Summary**: Japan's first experience with a camera.  
**Warnings**: none**  
**

* * *

Japan sat still. Like the photographer wanted him too. This chair was uncomfortable and the position he was placed in wasn't any better. But he was a true Japanese man. He would not complain while he was getting his picture taken.

That fact also was something that was uncomfortable; what if the camera took his soul?

Japan did not smile. No one smiled in Officer pictures. He placed his hands on the hilt of his Katana. The golden braids of his uniform were digging into his arm and it bothered him. His flag sitting to his left was still. He wanted to smile at it. He looked to the floor and kept still.

This was something his boss asked him to do. This was important. His boss has already gotten one and several of the senior staff have already also.

The Photographer told him to look down and the photograph was taken. Just like that. He did not lose his soul and it was taken so quickly. The photographer shooed him out of the room and about an hour later came back with a photo.

It captured Japan perfectly.

Japan thought he might need to get a camera.

* * *

http:/ /www. Pixiv. net /member_illust .php? mode=medium &illust_id= 5634161


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: PD #7  
**Rating**: PG  
**Paring**: One sided!Prussia/Hungary  
**Theme**: none  
**Summary**: Prussia remembers that field.  
**Warnings**: really bad angst?

* * *

It hurt.

It still hurt after fifty years.

It wasn't a physical wound. That didn't stop it from hurting.

Prussia stood in the field where Austria had proposed to Hungary. The field where some of the best battles Hungary and he had ever fought had taken place. The field where he had realized loved Hungary. The field where he had lost in battle to the Austria-Hungary Empire barely even twenty years ago.

Prussia looked down at his hand. He could see it like it was yesterday. The setting sun, the nearly empty field. The two lovers happily on a dinner picnic in the center of the field. And Prussia, standing in the tree lines an uninvited and for once, unintentional guest.

Hungary had been so happy when Austria proposed to her. She had smiled and took his offered hand. That had hurt. The fact they look good together hurt. The fact that Austria picked this place for his proposal hurt. It hurt that she did not even hesitate. It hurt that she looked so pretty in her deep green dress that she wore just for Austria. Only for Austria.

But what really had hurt the most was the fact he, Prussia knew that if Hungary had Austria and him standing there both with offers of marriage, Hungary, the lovely, awesome, kick ass woman he was desperately in love with, wouldn't choose him.

Wouldn't even think of him.

And that hurt too.

* * *

http:/ /www. pixiv. net /member_ illust. php? mode= medium &illust_ id= 4851097


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: PD # 8  
**Rating**: PG  
**Paring**: kinda-sorta-not really- USUK?  
**Theme**: none  
**Summary**: Rock vs. Rock.  
**Warnings**: none

* * *

The loud pounding music was thudding in America's ears. The beat of the drum, the cry of the guitar, the toneless cheer of the crowd; all of it Rock. It was a music that started in him and grew in him. It was his.

Except when old men think they can do it better.

England had smirked and crossed his arms. "You know that I'm telling the truth. My 'Rock' scene is just better than yours." He looked like a true star in his black shirt and henna tattoo. The Union Jack proudly displayed on the side of his chest.

America and all his brilliant stupidity had said, "Wanna bet?"

* * *

And that bet lead them to this moment. They were both on the stage, side by side, singing to a crowd of hundreds at an underground concert somewhere in America. Anyone with talent was allowed. And America and England had talent. The song was finishing and the crowd was crying out for more. Rock did not get better than this.

America felt the sweat dripping down off his forehead as the last chorus started. His blue shirt was soaked through with it. England's black shirt was not better off but neither of them would change it for the world. They both felt as if they could live or die on this stage. The crowd was amazing, the band incredible, and the atmosphere was perfect.

America looked sideways to England as the other nation finished the last note of the song. He placed his hand on England's shoulder. "Still think that your rock is better, Iggy?"

England smirked, "Wanna bet?"

* * *

http:/ /www .pixiv .net/ member _illust .php ?mode =medium& illust _id= 4695383


End file.
